nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Flags (Steamlands)
Flags are an object in Steamlands. Flags are sold at some shops, and all flags are sold in orange, black, and red, and depict an object. All flags are sold cheaply for £100 per flag, per colour. All enemy tanks have a bought flag, and the player can buy and customize their flags. Unlike blocks, flags cannot be scavenged from destroyed enemy tanks, as the flags are made of weak materiel that are easily destroyed. A flag palette can be pulled up in Dev Mode by either pressing the flag palette button in the level menu or pressing on the keyboard. The player's flag will stay on the highest part of the player's tank, even if the player's highest block is a gun. Flag Designer If the level the player is playing has a town, they are given the option of customizing their flag. To get to it, the player has to close the shop box and click the icon with a pencil on it. The player is then taken to a screen. The screen has a 34 pixels by 24 pixels grid, with two boxes to the left of the grid which have flags in them. The top box is what colour the flag is. Arrows on the sides of the box can be clicked to switch between red, orange, and black coloured Flags. Bought flags cannot be drawn on. Below the grid is the player's flag drawing palette. The player can draw on the flag in three colors: black, white, and light brown. The play can also fill in areas with the paint can button, and undo the previews button with the undo button. The "X" button is used for exiting the flag designer. The player can make multiple flags, but they can only select one to go on their tank. Lastly, the player can upload images drawn on the flag designer to their computer, and load a design from the flag designer into the flag designer. Flag locations Below is a template listing all flags and where to find them. The image of the flag is on the left, with the Town where the flag can be purchased on the right. Similarities A flag is sold in red, black, and orange, with the same image on all three coloured flags. All flags sell for £100, and all flags are found exclusively at one shop. Flags There 26 different flags in Steamlands. Combined with the three different colours of flags, it comes to a total of 78 flags. White Trail The below template lists all the flags that appear in the Shops on the white trail. (NOTE: Flag colours or the price of Flags will not be mentioned (see above)) Grey Trail Unused Flags Three unused flags in red, black, and orange can be found in Dev Mode. They can only be accessed by pressing " " on the keyboard while in the level editor in a level, or by clicking "flag palette" in the level editor menu. The three flags appeared only on enemy tanks, and while in Dev Mode, the flags can be placed on the player's Tank. The unused flags are an anchor, an envelope, and a tea cup. It is uncertain why they were cut. Unused flags File:F1.png File:F7.png File:F20.png Cameos Some Flags depicted images of other Nitrome characters, below are the cameos. * Flag #4, ( ) titled Feed Me flag in game is a reference to the Venus fly trap from the Feed Me series. * Flag #5, ( ) titled Twin Shot flag in game is a reference to the Twin Shot series. * Flag #7, ( ), titled Cuboy flag in game is a reference to Cuboy, Nitrome's mascot. * Flag #19, ( ), titled Mustache flag is a reference to Baron Battenberg's mustache. This is the third Dirk Valentine reference in Steamlands. Category:Steamlands series Category:Items Category:Shop items